You Have Me
by MidnightAmbrose
Summary: Seth comforts his best friend after she has her heartbroken. Seth Rollins one shot


Bridgette. Bridgette has everything. Bridgette has everything that Seth wants in a girl. The only thing is, someone else has her. His name is Alex. Alex and Bridgette have been together for two years now. Bridgette loves him, but Alex wants only one thing from her and that is sex. She just doesn't feel comfortable to go that far yet.

Seth. Seth Rollins. Seth Rollins is Bridgette's best friend. Alex doesn't like him because he's just as good looking as he is. Seth Rollins also lives across the hall. Seth's roommate moved out and he's ok with that because he has the place to himself. On the other hand, Bridgette's roommate secretly hooks up with Alex because Alex wants sex and her roommate is willing to give that to him.

One day, Seth was on his way back from the gym, when he saw Alex leaving Bridgette's apartment. The only thing is was that Bridgette went to see her parents that day and Alex is kissing Bridgette's roommate. He's cheating on her and he finally caught him in the act.

Alex walks by Seth and immediately grips his shirt and slams him up against the wall. "Listen two toned, you tell Bridgette about what you just saw, and I will add another injury to your body." "She's going to find out, eventually." "Samantha isn't going to tell, I'm not going to tell and you're not going to tell."

It's really bothering Seth that he can't tell her this. He doesn't want to get hurt, but he also doesn't want Bridgette to get hurt. His situation is really complicated. He's in love with Bridgette and he loves her more than Alex ever will.

Seth spent the last two weeks avoiding Bridgette. She knows something is up, but he won't talk to her. She's really upset that he won't answer the door, her texts, phone calls; he just won't talk to her. It hurts him that he is ignoring her, but he doesn't want to hurt her.

One day, Seth comes up the stairs and sees Bridgette and Alex making out in the hallway. Seth turns around, but Bridgette quickly calls his name. "Seth! Where have you been these last two weeks?" "Busy." "Baby, can you go inside so I can talk to him." "Why can't I stay out here with you two?" "Because, he needs me right now."

Alex angrily walks inside. He quickly gets happy again when he sees Samantha wrapped in a towel. She quickly takes Alex into her room.

"Ok Seth, what has been bothering you lately?" Seth took a deep breath in. He didn't care about his well-being anymore; he only cares for her feelings. "Alex is cheating on you. He's cheating on you with your roommate." Bridgette looked at him with utter shock.

"What are you talking about, Seth? He loves me; he would never do anything like that." "I can guarantee you right now that he's fucking her right now." "No, he wouldn't do that. How dare you say something like that!" "But Bridgette..." "No, Seth. I can't even deal with you right now. Just stay out of my personal life."

Bridgette walked back into her apartment to see Alex on top of her roommate kissing her. "Oh my god; what the fuck is this?" Alex gets off of the naked roommate. "Bridge, it's not what it looks like." "Really, because it looks like to me that you're fucking my roommate."

Bridgette walked out of her apartment and went over and knocked on Seth's door. Seth went up to the door and was surprised to see her standing there. She had tears running down her face. Seth wiped the tears off of her face and brought her in for a hug.

"You're right Seth, he is cheating on me. I gave him two years and all he really wanted was sex. That's all he wants. I just don't understand why he didn't break up with me, but he deserves whatever he gets. Sam is the only guy she sleeps with, so joke is on him when she breaks his heart."

Seth moved to the side and let his crying best friend in. She went straight into his room and started crying on his bed. He sat down next to her and started comforting her. He ran his hand through her long hair. "He didn't deserve you. You're such a sweet person and he's such an asshole. You deserve so much better than him. You deserve someone who actually cares for you and will love you and take care of you." Bridgette sits up and looks at Seth. "Someone like you."

Bridgette attacks Seth's lips. He pushes her back onto the bed and starts to deepen the kiss. He starts to trail off and move to her neck. She lets out some soft high moans. The feeling of Seth's beard nuzzling on her neck is a good feeling. She pushes him off and lifts his shirt off. "Damn, someone has been working out!"

He went back and started kissing her neck. She wrapped her arms around his back and traced her fingers up and down his tattooed back. "Seth, I want you to do something for me." Seth stopped and looked at her with a confused look. "Seth, I want you to sleep with me." "Are you sure? You're just not going to use me to get back at him are you?" "Seth, I would never do that. Something is telling me that it feels right being with you."

With that said, Seth lift up and threw Bridgette's tank top to the side of the room. Seth smothered himself on top of her and unhooks her bra. He reaches over and grabs a condom out of his drawer. He sat up and pulled down her panties from under her skirt. He then proceeded to pull down her skirt. He started kissing down her chest and to her vagina. He opens up her legs and runs his hands up and down her thighs. Seth stops and smiles at her. She kindly smiles back.

Seth removes his shorts and boxers and proceeds to rip open the condom packaging. He put the condom on is cock and rolls it back. He gets on top of her and places his thick member inside of her. She releases sound of pleasure. It feels good, it feels great for her.

Seth connects his hands with hers and interlocks their fingers. He slowly starts to thrust in and out of her. Seth is biting his lower lip because it feels great. He starts to go down on her and starts to kiss her lips again.

He gets in a bit deeper and she moans his name. He picks up speed and she releases his hands so she can grab onto him. Seth thrusts in and out of her, moving in a quick pace.

"Seth. Seth. Seth. SETH!" She screamed out with lust. All this time, she never knew he was this great.

Seth peaks up into her sweet spot and pounds her, hard. Seth starts to slow down, but she tells him not to.

He slams into her a few more times before slowing down. He starts kissing her on the lips, as she runs her fingers through his two toned hair.

Seth pulls out next to her and disposes of the used condom. He then pulls the blanket over them. She drifts off in his arms, as he wraps her up nice and tightly in his arms. He kisses her forehead. "You don't need him; you have me.


End file.
